The present disclosure relates to cameras that may comprise a plurality of technical components and a housing for receiving the technical components.
Conventional single-use or disposable cameras have been available in the market for quite a long time. The cameras may be sold in any kind of shop or outlet location.
They are simply constructed, comprise simple components and are relatively cheap. Usually, single-use or disposable cameras are box cameras with a roll of film installed. Most of them use focus free lenses. Usually they have an inbuilt flash light.
Often they are distributed and used at particular occasions such as celebrations or weddings. There are also cameras available having a watertight housing. They may be used under water for underwater photography while snorkeling or diving. The cameras are particularly popular in situations where a reusable camera would be easily stolen or damaged.
After taking a predetermined number of photographs the whole camera is sent to a laboratory for processing, i.e., for developing the film and producing photographs. Because the film cannot be changed, the housing is opened in the laboratory. After developing the film the photographs are sent back to the user. The opened cameras are usually disposed, only some of them are recycled, i.e., refilled with film and resold.
However, although the cameras are cheap and handling is easy, there are some serious drawbacks. Due to the use of cheap components, the quality of the photographs is not satisfactory. Furthermore, environmental aspects are not considered in this system as the camera may be made from different materials which may not be separated easily. Moreover, users may want to have more flexibility with respect to the products they obtain and more influence on the design of the product.
Therefore, it is an object of the present disclosure to solve these problems, namely, to increase the quality of single-use cameras, to consider environmental aspects, to prevent hacking of the camera and to provide customized products.